User talk:Mydnyght Red and Eevee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ShadowClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cinderstar of ThunderClan (talk) 03:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Just want to say welcome to the wiki! :) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 19:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to request any character you wish to roleplay and join in! As you can see, the roleplaying is a bit slow, but that's due to me being the current only user who's not too busy to roleplay on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy roleplaying here! :) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 04:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Claiming cats Hey Eevee, just so you know, within this next week or so, there is going to be an all out claiming for the cats in ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and SkyClan. This is because I am getting tired of seeing all the "Roleplayer needed" cats listed in a place where roleplaying should be pretty active. They've been like that since the wiki was created almost a year and a half ago. If you wish to claim these cats, I suggest that you leave requests for them before they are all claimed, otherwise you're going to have to create your own cats to join in the roleplaying. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 18:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't get your message until now. Just so you know, you don't have to be on at the same time as another user to roleplay. With how few people we have it would take forever until we found a time that we were all on. What you can do is you can reply to a roleplay post whenever you like, and the other users will reply when they have a chance to be on. Of course, that doesn't mean you can't roleplay with someone else when their on, we're just doing it that you can reply anythime for the convenience of everybody. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving this message for everyone at this wiki. Bloody has decided to leave the wiki. This means that, since he and I were the main roleplayers, this wiki is at risk. I know that I am not very actice, but for the sake of the wiki I will try and be more active. Please, invite your friends, roleplay, I don't want to see this wiki die, not after I put so much work into it. And a reminder, this wiki you can leave a reply to a roleplay at any time, even if nobody else is online at the time. It is because of that that this wiki has not died off sooner. PLease everyone, I don't want this wiki to die. It's easy, just leave a post whenever you're free. Yes, it does make roleplaying slow, but I'm hoping that if lots of people join, that the roleplaying will speed up. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 18:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC)